The Dumb Bears
is a American hand-drawn animated road comedy film written and directed by the Farrelly brothers. It is produced by GMAT Animation Studios and Lionsgate Toon Studios and distributed by Lionsgate. The film was released on January 11, 2019. Info A family of dimwitted and unintelligent but well-meaning bears set out on a cross country trip to return a briefcase full of money to its rightful owner, not knowing the person is the victim of an elaborate kidnapping and extortion plot, and that the trip to the airport was supposed to be the payoff to release her kidnapped hubsband, while outsmarting a criminal couple and other villains. Cast Heroes * Chris Pratt as Bernard Bear, a bear who is the most dim-witted father of the family. * Mila Kunis as Michelle Bear, a female bear who is the workhacolic and more idiotic mother of the family. * Justin Long as Billy Bear, a bear cub who is the eldest and mischievous child of the family. * Selena Gomez as Nancy Bear, a bear cub who is the youngest and only intelligent and mischievous child of the family. Allies * Jeff Daniels as Bradley Beaver, a beaver who is Bernard's best friend and neighbor and the Bears' fellow in their journey. * Zac Efron as Ricky Fox, a fox who is a friend of Bernard and Bradley. * Sylvester Stallone as Grandpa Bear, a old bear who is the sleepy grandfather of the family. * Rupert Everett as Cooney, a raccoon who is one of the victims and helpers of the Bears. * Cameron Diaz as Karen Pussycat, a dim-witted cat who is the adopted daughter of a smart scientist. * Dan Castellaneta as Dr. Pussycat, a cat who is a scientist. He gives the Bears the mission about giving a package to Karen. * Will Smith as Mr. Pink, secretly head of the C.I.A. who uses the Bears on the mission to arrest the Killer couple. Villains * Oscar Isaac as Dudley Killer, a weasel who is the responsible for kidnapping and the main antagonist. * Karen Gillan as Juilie Killer, a weasel who is Dudley's tomboyish wife. * Domhnall Gleeson as The Wolf Bounty Hunter, a wolf who is hired by the Killers to kill the family. * Kathy Bates as Mrs. Pussycat, a cat who tries to poison her husband and her adopted stepdaughter, with the help from the Killer couple. * Tom Felton as Mr. Buzzard, a buzzard who wants to eat the family. * Juiliane Moore as Mrs. Buzzard, a buzzard who is the wife of Mr. Buzzard. * Danny DeVito as Baby Chick, a loudmouthed buzzard chick who is the only child of Mr. Buzzard. * TBD as the Buzzard chorus Rating The movie is rated PG for mild action and some rude humor. Reception The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics, they praised for its animation and humor, but criticized for its similarities to other films. On CinemaScore, it was given a "A". Transcript See /Transcript Animated series In 2021, GMAT and Lionsgate announced that the film will get a TV show adaptation premiering on GMAT Kids, it takes places one year after the events of the film. International Titles * Spanish: Los Osos Tontos * Portuguese: Os Ursos Burros * French: Les ours stupides * Italian: Gli Orsi Stupidi * German: Die Dummen Bären * Russian: Немые медведи * Japanese: ダムクマ * Korean: 멍청한 곰 * Chinese: 愚蠢的熊 * Greek: Η χαζή φέρει * Finland: Tyhmät karhut * Sweden: De dumma björnarna * Poland: Niedźwiedzie niedźwiedzie Sequels (Reserved for Bricky Blocks or KKDisney) Gallery Posters Logos Concept Art Official Artwork Screenshots Merchandising and Promotions Other Trivia *'' '' is inspired by New Line Cinema's Dumb and Dumber (with family-friendly bits) and its sequel Dumb and Dumber To (with family-friendly bits), Columbia Pictures' On The Way and 20th Century Fox's The Three Stooges (2012 film). *The designs for the bears are similar to the Berenstain Bears. *Despite being made by GMAT Animation Studios, Lionsgate owns the ownership rights of the film. Tropes See /Tropes